wishes
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: Star light, star bright; First star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might; Have the wish I wish tonight... For blue-wasabi. Chapter 5 is up!
1. stuck between two

**Hello kitties! Black Rose here with another fic. This time though it's a Rob Rae! I'd like to dedicate this story to Blue-Wasabi24 and SZ for the reason I'm writing this and the ending that will come in a later chapter (2 or 3 I hope!) By the way Blue-Wasabi24, get well soon! And hope you like that it's an over 1,000 word fic. (Thank God for A/Ns) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Wishes<p>

Raven was stuck, doubly stuck. Not only was she stuck in an impenetrable shell SOMEONE created to defeat Red X *cough*Cyborg*cough*, but she was also stuck between two guys on her team, both physically and in her heart. No she was not in like with Cyborg, he was way too like a big brother, and Bee would definitely kill her if she tried to take him. (Not that she wanted to…EVER…) It definitely was NOT Starfire who was like a sister and her only female friend in the tower. Besides after the Tameran realized she didn't like Robin that way, she had been happily dating Speedy for about a year. It wasn't a secret that the archer would propose soon to the princess. No, it was the grass stain and the Boy Blunder who were unconsciously competing for the empath's affections.

"Hey, Raven, can you please move your hand from _over there_?" Robin asked.

Raven glared, and then turned towards the changeling,"As soon as Beast Boy gets his hand off my _arse_!" she seethed.

The green teen blushed slightly," Hehe. Sorry Rae."

"Do NOT call me Rae! It's Raven!' she exclaimed. The green changeling proceeded to turn into an adorable kitty and gave the dark gothic "The Face". She sighed and replied, "Okay, I forgive you but stay in animal form, you're smaller." The kitten then lay on the floor and started to clean itself.

She then heard a voice in her head.

**_Hey Raven?_**

_Yes Robin?_

**_Are you doing fine?_**

_Yep. Just peachy._

**_What are you thinking about?_**

_Why do you keep asking questions?_

**_Just curious_**

_I'm just wondering if Cyborg will get us before the stars come out._

**_Why before then?_**

_Umm… Ah… I uh… make wishes on the first star I see._

**_Wow… I didn't take you for the wish upon a star type._**

_Looks can be deceiving and everyone has something they want to come true._

**_I know what you mean…_**

_Wait, what do you want to come true?_

**_Nothing important. What did you wish for?_**

_If I told you, it wouldn't come true._

**_Ah. I under-_**

CRASH!

"Booyah!"

"I told you I could fix it Star!" the cybernetic teen stated. The Tameran ran in and gave all three a bone grinding hug.

"Oh friends! It is glorious to know that you are the safe!"

"We should go to the mall of shopping to celebrate!"

"With the Titans of the East!"

Star! You gave it away! Now I'm not gonna be able to see Bee!"

Robin was frowning and grimacing, "Can it metal head. You guys can go on there, but I'm getting a shower and staying in. Star, please let go you're crushing me."

"Oh," she giggled flying away, "Sorry friend! Cyborg let us go NOW!"

The half-robot shrugged and got into the T-Car driving off to see his girl. The other three just stared for a minute at the now settling dust.

"So… My R-Cycle's in repair and Cy's gone. Who wants to take me home?" Robin broke the silence. He secretly hoped that the dark bird would take him up on his offer. Raven' empathetic qualities caused her to detect a sense of want, but thought it was because he couldn't get home on his own, or possibly because he wanted Starfire still. Even though he had claimed she was not the one he set his eyes on, she knew that he could just be hiding the truth because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. She was the same way with him. Sure she had been teased of liking Robin many times, the tabloids and newspapers loved the thought of the two birds of the team getting together. Heck, her actually dating someone would be a front page story in itself. She wasn't allowed to feel emotion, much. Small amounts of emotion wouldn't cause things to blow up, but something as great as love? The effects could be catastrophic, because for some reason she still could not fully master her powers (though defeating her father, if you could call him that, helped.) enough.

Although the whole team and even Titans East had pestered him he didn't budge. No one knew who he liked or if he even actually liked someone. He kept quiet and after threatening the others with extensive training, he was not bothered again although they all discussed and wondered when they thought he wasn't nearby.

"Dude, I am not carrying you. That just sounds wrong. EEEK! RAVEN!" the green man squealed. The empath sighed at his reaction to her carrying device. "Fine. Get on." She said in monotone.

Beast Boy knew that Robin had a thing for Raven. His animalistic side could smell it and since he believed they would be good together, he decided to help. "What's the matter Raven? You can't carry your teammate that way. You know it takes up a lot of your energy." He chided.

Robin seeing what Beast Boy was trying to do chimed in, "It's true, your floating disks take a lot out of you and after being stuck in there so long, you have to be tired. Besides, I don't mind."

Raven sighed again," Fine. Come on," she said sounding exasperated although she was really more excited. **'That could be happy talking though' she** thought to herself. Robin smiled and ran into Raven's arms. (Not like _THAT!) **'Yes!' **_he thought. Beast boy then turned in to a pterodactyl and flew towards the tower while Raven followed carrying a traffic light known as the leader of the Titans, Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Just 70 words from my first 1,000 word fic! Life seriously sucks sometimes. But, after I add both Author's Notes, hopefully, there will be 1,000+ *fingers crossed* I'm hoping to make this a two shot or three if I feel like it. Let me know what you think… I have cyber cookies! PLEASE? Thank you for reading! Bye! (Now press that button!)<strong>


	2. where were we?

**Okay I was reading all the reviews I got and was so happy, I decided to start another chappie! By the way sorry Blue-Wasabi for dedicating wrong last time! also I'd like to dedicate this to the four people who reviewed!**

**Latezz123**

**RxRFannnnn**

**darkangel0427**

**blue-wasabi**

**Here are the cyber cookies I promised you :)**

**Anyways onward men! Beam me up Scottie! Vamanos! Alright, I'm done… Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>'Where did Beast Boy go so quickly?' The purple-clad titan wondered. After she had grabbed Robin, she started to follow Beast Boy, but when Robin had called her name, she had turned and the changeling had left. 'Oh wait… Robin.' she sighed.<p>

"Are you okay Raven? You did use a lot of power chasing after X and then trying to get out of the cell." said traffic light asked.

"Oh, it's not that, It's something else that's troubling me…" she trailed off absentmindedly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Robin smiled, hoping she might let him into her head, into her heart. Suddenly, as if just noticing that the ex-sidekick was there, she stopped in midair. A streetlight below went 'POP!' and glass littered the street.

"Oops… I'm so sorry. I spaced out for a moment. Nothing is wrong." the last part was added hastily. The other bird gave up and just waited for the flight to be over so he could shower and sleep. He knew she would not budge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a certain changeling that had flown off was thinking to himself. 'I am so glad I convinced Rae to carry Robin. Maybe he'll grow some balls and ask her out already. Man, Cy, Star, and I have been waiting so long, someone had to help the process. The others are too busy sucking face. I shall take it upon my shoulders to be the one who helps them, since they obviously can't help themselves. Jeez they're so dense when it comes to each other. OH MY GOD! did the new GameStation XXXI just come out! Must find Cy… Must find Cy… MUST FIND CY!' the changeling chanted to himself switching directions to find his best friend at the mall.<p>

* * *

><p>The two birds just landed at the tower. They went through the doors into the common room and looked around. Robin scratched his gelled hair and stated, "Heh, well I guess he's not here."<p>

Raven replied," I don't see his signature anywhere in the tower," then said with sarcasm finished," Figures, he's such an idiot that he would forget he was going home. I bet he just learned the new GameStation was out."

Robin chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he noticed her about to phase through the floor. "Raven, wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm until she came back.

"What?" she asked somewhat irritated.

"Uh. Would you like to play on the GameStation with me?" he said sheepishly.

Her sarcasm returned once more, "And why would I want to do that?"

Robin blushed, "Because you do it late at night all the time when everyone _should _be sleeping."

She frowned" And how do you know this?"

He blushed even harder, "It's because of the bond, I could tell you were awake and then I came to check on you. After a while, I figured out that was why. Besides you're really good, I can tell, and I'd love to have more competition than a tin man and green bean."

It was Raven's turn to laugh and she let a small giggle out before covering her mouth shocked at what she had produced,"All right. You're on." Robin almost did a happy dance, but then remembered who he was next to. He blushed once more before turning the console on and chucking a controller at the empath. She caught it and promptly sat next to him. On the screen the 'READY, SET, GO!' showed and they rushed their cars off.

* * *

><p>When Beast Boy finally got to the mall the couples had once again joined together at the food court. He came over and calling them by their hero names, walked over. "Hey Bee, Cy buddy! Yo Speedy, Star! Wassup Kid Flash! Looking good Jinx!" Kid Flash held his girlfriend closer, the action screaming, 'She's mine. Hands off.' The changeling raised his hands up as if to say 'Don't worry man. I'm not gonna take her.' The speedster smiled at this.<p>

Then Starfire smiled, "Hello friend Beast Boy. What are you at the mall of shopping for? I thought you wanted to go home and rest." The green teenager shrugged, momentarily forgetting why he was there.

"Yo Green Bean, why are you here? I would have thought you would be playing Mega Monkeys 5 by now!" Cyborg called.

"Oh! He he! I remember now! CY THE NEW GAMESTATION XXXI JUST CAME OUT!"

The metal teen, forgetting about everything else shouted, "What! Why didn't you tell me! LET'S GO! They'll sell out if we don't!" The two then ran out of the mall and jumped into the T-Car to go to the nearest video game store.

"Well," Bee said shaking her head, "There goes my date. Okay then, I'm going back to the tower, See you later guys. Speedy you can take the car, I'll fly." The others chorused a goodbye as the other teen left.

"So…" Speedy said a few minutes later, "Where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay how did I do this time? Please review and tell me. I really don't mind what you say even if it's seriously critical, it helps me become a better writer. I would give you a llama this time, but someone else already has. But please do review. You'll make a writer very happy :) Okay then until next time. I will definitely have another chapter, but I'm not sure when or how many more I'll make. It all depends. Also sorry for the sad attempt but I was trying to figure out how to get to the next part. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. caught

**Edited this chapter, honestly, I did nothing during camp, no time...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm going to do review responses so if you don't want to don't read it I don't really care...<strong>

**RxRFannnnn****: Thanks! Sorry for the childish dialogue, but I am technically still a lazy kid so I usually use something safe. The only people that left by the way were Cyborg cause he went with BB and then Bee left cause her boyfriend was gone... Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy and Star were still there. Sorry I confused you *sheepish grin* Here's the update!**

**She-Pirates kick-BUT****: Love the name! Thanks! I'm a big BBRae fan so I still wanted a bit of that, but since it still had to be RobRae I didn't want something like a girl to come between them.**

**Milanord****: Cool name:D Thanks!**

**Latezz123****: Thanks for the constructive criticism! (and the review) I hope this one did it right!**

**Also thanks to all the people who faved or added me to their alerts (I'd mention you, but I don't have time...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now Here's the story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT... I do own the season 4 DVD though...**

* * *

><p><strong>With Cyborg and Beast Boy:<strong>

* * *

><p>The two heroes ran out to the parking lot looking for the T-Car.<p>

"Dude, where's the car?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's in Sector A."

"Um, Cy? We're in Sector E."

"What? Come on BB! We got to run!"

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

"Thank God, we finally found it!"

"Hey Cy, can I drive this time?"

"The day I let you drive, Grass Stain, is the day I need the white coats to take me away. NO."

"Aww."

**_Another 15 Minutes Later..._**

"We're here! Get out the car!"

The two ran up to the store. When they got in they grabbed the Game Station XXXI and went to the register. The register which was _thousands_ of people away. They saw the sign,'Wait Time: 1 hour from this point."

"Dude, that is SO not cool!"

**_1 Gruesome Hour Later..._**

"Finally, we're here!" the metal teen exclaimed setting the Game Station on the counter. The store clerk used the scanner to ring it up and Cyborg used the credit card he was given by Robin.

"Dude, how come I don't get a credit card?"

"Because, you don't know how to spend wisely, Green Bean."

"No fair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Move over Boy Blunder!"<p>

"No way Rae! You'll pass me."

"Don't call me Rae."

"You know you love it."

"Love this Bird Brain." the empath stated before passing the finish line, "Ha! I finally won!"

"Yeah after the tenth time," the other bird mumbled.

"I bet I can beat you again." she teased.

"You're on!" he said before pressing the button to play again.

The reason why Raven finally won? Robin, felt bad because she still did not know how to play. He taught her some of the special cheats that he learned, and she used all of them. She also figured out the ultimate cheat which gave the player heat-seeking missles, and she was not going to share with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well, that was very odd." Wally said.<p>

Starfire looked at the speedster ,"Yes that was very much the odd."

"What time is it?" Jinx asked.

Roy checked his watch, "Oh it's 4:15"

Starfire jumped up, "I am sorry friends, but I must leave to partake in the World Of Fungus marathon that is taking place later today. Goodbye boyfriend Roy!"

"Later babe!" said archer responded smiling even long after she was gone.

The other couple looked at him grinning.

"What?" he said looking at them in confusion.

"You really like her don't you?" Wally laughed.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm just glad because this means you're not hitting on my girlfriend."

"And Raven, Argent, Bee, Batgirl, Supergirl, Terra, that random girl at the park, the old cat lady-" Jinx listed.

"Alright, I know I've flirted with a lot of girls." the two stared at him, "Okay, every girl that I've met, and Jinx, that old cat lady had brownies."

They kept staring.

"The point is that none of them were Star. She's special to me. Ever since we started dating, I've not looked at as many girls as I used to. I can't help it when I do, but she understands me so well. I want to be with her for the rest of my life." the archer got a sweet, lovesick puppy look on his face.

"So, are you going to propose anytime soon?" Wally asked.

"I want to but I don't know how I'm going to do it. I don't even have a ring!"

"I'd tell you to ask Wally, but he failed at proposing to me."

"And you turned me down! My ego was bruised!"

Jinx looked at him, a bit of anger in her features, "You proposed one _month_ after I became a good guy! I'm _still_ trying to figure things out!"

Wally scratched his head, "I didn't think about that."

Jinx got up and walked furiously out of the mall and Wally followed begging profusely for forgiveness.

Roy sighed. That was not helpful at all and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to ask her now. She might reject him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hour Later at the T-Tower...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Raven and Robin were still playing the racing game.<p>

"You're not going to pass me this time, Rae," the traffic light said hunched forward, eyes focused solely on the giant wide-screen television showing the current race.

"That's what you said last time. I still won." she retorted, flashing a short smile at him.

Then she looked back further like a deer in headlights.

"Ha! Told you I would pass you Rae!" He cheered triumphantly,"Rae?" he turned around after noticing her car was no longer moving.

Behind the two birds stood Cyborg and Beast Boy, their mouths agape at the scene before them. _Raven_ was playing _video games_...

"Nooo! The world's going to end and I haven't even played the new Game Station XXXI!" the changeling whined, falling to the floor dramatically.

"Cyborg, if you don't close your mouth, flies will go inside it." Raven deadpanned, her serious demeanor returning, and a frown gracing her face.

As soon as he closed it, the alien princess came in.

"Friends! I have returned from the mall of shopping!", she surveyed the room, noticing the twitching changeling, frozen cyborg and her other two friends on the couch controllers in both of their hands staring at her. "Raven! I did not know that you partake in the playing of the video games.

Raven blushed, "I don't Starfire. Well, I don't usually."

The green teen finally got up,"Dude! How did you get her to actually play with you?"

The empath glared at him even though she really just wanted to stop the blood that was rushing to her cheeks.

"Uh. Never mind!" he squeaked out.

"I'm uh, going to leave now," Raven said, pulling her hood up before racing out of the room. She was so embarrassed that she made Beast Boy scared. 'How could anyone love a demon like me?' she wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy and Cyborg POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>When they got back, they heard Robin saying "You're not going to pass me this time, Rae."<p>

Wait, _Rae?_

They walked in seeing Raven racing against their leader. And from the looks of it she was winning. She then smiled.

'What the heck? Raven's** _smiling_**!

She then turned further back and saw them. Shock was written all over her face.

"Ha! Told you I would pass you Rae!" The Boy Wonder cheered triumphiantly,"Rae?" he turned around to face the other two.

**'Uh oh...'**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited:<strong>

**Okay I edited this chapter because it seemed confusing and added some parts. Hopefully this is better.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and check out Tomorrow May Not Come by Dude Your Awesome8 it's for both BBRae and RobRae fans alike... Trust me I'm both...**

**Peace out!  
><strong>

**~Rose  
><strong>


	4. girl talk

**Hey guys! Before you read this chapter go back to chapter three. I edited it and put an extra part in it. If you don't read it you might be confused later. Also!**

**Please, please check out Tomorrow May Not Come by Dude Your Awesome8. It is a great story for both you RobRae and BBRae fans alike(Although more for the RobRae ones) Trust me it's amazing. The author just is but the story is as well. One of the greatest stories ever.**

**I am finally moved in! And I have a laptop! Hopefully this will mean faster updates! I do have to start on homework though. Hello to all you Florida people!**

**Anyways onto the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The green teen finally got up,"Dude! How did you get her to actually play with you?"<em>

_The empath glared at him even though she really just wanted to stop the blood that was rushing to her cheeks._

_"Uh. Never mind!" he squeaked out._

_"I'm uh, going to leave now," Raven said, pulling her hood up before racing out of the room. She was so embarrassed that she made Beast Boy scared. 'How could anyone love a demon like me?' she wondered._

* * *

><p><strong>In The Common Room<strong>

* * *

><p>The teens all watched as Raven ran out of the room. Starfire got up to check on her a minute later. The guys had no idea what to do.<p>

"Wanna play the new gamestation?" Beast Boy asked after about ten minutes of awkward silence.

Soon you could here whooping, taunting and whining- that coming mostly from Beast Boy- from each of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Friend Raven?" Starfire said knocking on the door.<p>

"Are you alone?" came the muffled reply.

"Yes."

The door opened quickly and Starfire was pulled into the room before it shut. Raven's eyes had small traces that showed she had been crying.

"Oh, friend! What is doing the troubling of you?" Starfire asked in concern.

Raven so used to keeping her emotions hidden was very reluctant to tell the Tameranian what she was feeling.

"Please, Raven, do the talking to me. Anything you say will not leave this room."

The empath trusted Star to keep her word. She didn't think that the alien was so cruel as to do that.

"How do you know that you love Speedy?" she asked timidly. This was not something the two normally talked about.

Starfire giggled, "Well he makes me feel protected, even though he knows very well that I can take care of myself. When he is around I feel special, like I am the only one for him and he for me." she sighed," I feel loved, no other person makes me as happy, wanted, and accepted. And I think that I would like to be with him for the rest of my life. He has his faults, but I do not mind because I love being with him."

"Oh. Star, do you know that you spoke perfect english just then?"

"As I believe you earthlings say, love does the strange things to people."

"I guess."

"So I'm guessing that you are having the boy troubles, yes?" Starfire asked sitting on Raven's bed and the empath joined her.

"How did you know that?"

"You and me do not usually do the girl talking. What is troubling you?"

"Well there are these two guys," Raven began to tell the story and Starfire listened patiently. It was tough for the empath to let her heart out like she did, but she felt much better after doing it.

Once she was done Starfire looked at her. "I wish I could give you some advice but these are matters of the heart. If you follow yours, it will show you which of our team mates are deserving of your attentions."

"Thank you Starfire" Raven whispered giving the Tameranian princess a hug.

Starfire was shocked at first, but then returned the hug knowing how much her friend just needed reassurance.

"Friend Raven, if you ever need to do more of the girl talk, I will always listen."

Raven gave her a small smile, "That would be nice. Oh, you've listened to me talk this whole time, so what's up with you and Speedy?"

"Oh me and Roy are doing quite well! But there is one thing," she said nervously.

"What is it?" Raven asked genuinely interested.

"Well we have been together for quite some time," she said rubbing her hands together in a shy way.

"And you're wondering when he will finally ask you to marry him?"

"Yes. And I fear that there is a reason he has not asked me. Maybe he likes someone else, maybe I am not loving enough, or maybe it is because I am an alien, or-"

"Starfire!" Raven stopped her, "you know that is NOT true. Roy only has eyes for you and you love him so much and if he thinks there is something wrong with being alien then he is missing out on an amazing woman! Please don't put yourself down like that. You are beautiful and shouldn't even worry about things like that. Any guy would be lucky to have you. He's probably just trying to find the right time to ask you."

"If you say so." Starfire said, still not entirely convinced.

"How about this, if Roy doesn't propose to you in three months then I will talk to him."

"Okay friend," she laughed, "just do not hurt him too much."

"Fine." the sorceress replied pouting until she broke out in giggles.

They continued laughing for a few more minutes, then Star left the room to find and feed Silkie, her World of Fungus program had been completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done!<strong>

**If you think Raven is a bit OOC this is because she is talking to another female and having a heart to heart. You do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do. **

* * *

><p>Review Response Time!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>blue-wasabi: Your warning is noted. Will not happen again (I hope)<strong>

**PSYCHOLICIOUS: Thanks!**

**darkangel0427: Thank you!**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: They are playing whatever racing game Beast Boy and Cyborg usually play. I have no idea what it's called, but sure we'll call it Mario Kart (What'll they do? Sue us? Oh wait...) You'll have to wait and see about the other thing you mentioned...**

**PolarPurple: Yay! Another shipper of both pairings! Much better than some Toko and RobRae only ones (you know who you are) Woot!**

**Anyways Review! You authors know how you feel after getting one!**

**Peace out!**

**~Rose**


	5. Star light, star bright

**A/N: Before you come at me with various torture devices… I HAVE AN EXCUSE! But have no fear; I plan on updating at ****least**** once a month with one of my stories from now on! If it's getting close to the end of the month though, feel free to use threats :3**

* * *

><p>°◦ö~\*0\*/~ö◦°

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock…<em>

"Raven? It's Beast Boy. Umm… I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything, it's just… you always said you didn't like video games... Ugh, this is coming out wrong. I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

The empath opened the door to find the green changeling standing with his head lowered and his hands clasped together. He looked up at her and after noticing her small smile, began to grin madly.

"Don't worry, I forgive you… I just felt bad about scaring you like that."

"Me? Scared?" He retorted beginning to flex his arms, "I am Beast Man!"

She stared at him blankly, "You're going to ruin the moment again…"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had left her to go hang out with Cyborg and she decided to meditate and read for a few hours. When she finally left her room, it was almost dark.<p>

Raven stood on the roof and stared at the setting sun waiting for the night to come. A cool breeze floated by and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body. Soon the sky was enveloped in darkness and she searched for the stars. When she noticed one, she began to softly speak.

"_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

After she finished the rhyme she whispered, "_Please tell me who my special someone is…"_

The door to the roof opened and out walked…

…Beast Boy…

* * *

><p>°◦ö~\*0\*/~ö◦°

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for a shocker? Yes, I know that this was super short, please forgive me. Maybe if we're both lucky though, I'll have time to write sometime this week… If we're even luckier, maybe I'll be able to do two for next month! Also, if there's a certain story you want me to update, vote in my poll so I can start working on it!**

* * *

><p>Review Response Time!<p>

* * *

><p>I have no idea if I've already responded or not, so… I'll do it anyways!<p>

**Polar Purple: Shippers UNITE! Here's the update… WHAT! Six months LATER! *dies*x_x**

**RxRFannnnn: I can't wait for him to propose either! It's definitely going to be my favorite part of this story! Is six months later soon? Don't worry, I won't do that to you again… (I hope :3)**

**teentitanslover4ever: Thanks so much! Here you go! ^_^**

**DeadlyDarkAngel: Here's your update! (Six months!) *bangs head on table*Xp**

**PSYCHOLICIOUS: The Godfather… I'll have to put that on my list of things I must see won't I? Here's your update! (Although, whether six months is soon or not is up for debate…) XD**

Till next time everyone! Peace out!

* * *

><p><em>-^-Rose-^-<em>

_31 January 2012_

_10:19 PM_


End file.
